


For Your Eyes Only

by mc_writer



Series: Vegas and Everything After [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/pseuds/mc_writer
Summary: Does everything really stay in Vegas?





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a cycle of three 100 drabbles to celebrate the Ship of Dreams - Liam Payne and Zedd.

Vegas.

There was an energy about the city that was unique. In Vegas, you could be seen, but you could also be anonymous. In Vegas you could forget where you’d been, what came before, who you were.

After the club, the noise and the lights, he felt himself slowly come down from the high as the adrenaline seeped out of his bones. Then he felt Liam’s warm hand curl possessively around his wrist.   And in the silence, Liam’s voice, smooth like whiskey but rough with smoke, reminded him that even in Vegas, there was someone who always knew him.

“Anton.”

 


End file.
